Just read it!
by Sirenwriter
Summary: AU of Star Wars 3,I guess, some Jedi survived the Massacre, how they saved the younglings from Anakin. Please R&R. First Star Wars Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Star Wars Fic, so if I encroach on Canon, I apologize ahead of time. I wrote this after I watched Star Wars III, I couldn't believe that the Jedis would all be killed, and I didn't want to believe that all the little kids would die, or that the other older Jedis wouldn't even try to save them. So, to satisfy my sense of injustice, I wrote this. Okay! Enough from me, let us begin. Please review! and flame if you must.

Screams filled the once siren air of the Jedi temple, the Clone troopers who had once been the Jedis' allies, now invaded, led by one whom was supposed to be a savior. Anakin Skywalker had come, to obliterate the noble order. All of the Jedi knights drew their lightsabers, running to meet their attackers, but many were struck down by the clones' fire, and those who made it through that, were killed by their former friend. Anyone could see that the Jedi were fighting a losing battle, but they kept running, none willing to run. Save one.

Kinsa Jinn, had seen the troops coming, and had sensed their purpose, the first Jedi killed had been a close friend of hers, he had run to meet his idol, Anakin Skywalker, before she could warn him. As she fought the clones, she also fought her grief, her guilt, and her anger, and knew not which were the greatest enemy, the ones which surrounded her, or the ones inside her own head. She banished all thoughts and desires but her instinct to survive. She drew the force around her, let it flow through her, telling her where the next bullet was going to come, and where the next clone would appear. To unknowing eyes, the young girl was merely a blur of speed, she blocked bullet after bullet effortlessly, either ricocheting them back to the clones or simply blocking them. She seemed to be dancing across the floor. None got near her, and none could interrupt her pattern; until the first youngling fell.

All time seemed to stop for her, and all the Jedi knights, masters, and padawans surrounding her. A youngling of maybe 6 years had come sprinting across the battleground, trying to get to safety, even the clones had hesitated, but not Anakin Skywalker, he had cut the child in two. "Kill ALL of them, no matter how young." Were his dispassionate words. The battle continued, but now some Jedi were desperately trying to escape, to get to the younglings, before these monsters did. Kinsa was among them, along with her master, Jare Odin.

Jare Odin caught sight of his padawan in the fray, staring in horror at the decapitated child, until a grazing hit caused her to return to her senses. He met her eyes for an instant, telling her to leave, to run, before she shared the youngling's fate. However, her attention was elsewhere. Her brown eyes widened as she looked past him, while detaching a trooper's arm from his socket. He followed her gaze. Anakin Skywalker was going into the council room. What would he want in there? Any of the council members would certainly be out here, fighting. Wait. What was that? A tiny foot? Fear coursed through his veins. Younglings! They must have run to the council room! Skywalker would slaughter them. Odin grimaced, a shot had grazed him. He turned and flipped over the heads of the Clones in front of him, he had to save them!

"Raul! Get to a ship!" Kinsa yelled to a nearby friend, one of the best pilots the Jedi had. He turned questioning eyes to her. "Just do it! We have to get the younglings out of here!" He looked at her, hesitated, then nodded once, turning, he ran towards a hangar, followed by other pilots who had heard her. The clones tried to pursue them, but were, temporarily at least, blocked by the remaining Jedi Knights. Kinsa fought desperately, tiring more and more with each second. "SFFFFFFFF" Was the sharp intake of her breath, as the force hit her like a blast of air. Her master needed her. She took off in the direction of the council room, where she sensed her master was, the Jedi around her kept the clones from following her, though more and more were falling to the ground, never to rise again. She used the force to mask her approach from Anakin's senses. She peered into the council room.

About 10 younglings were clustered in the farthest end of the room, keeping away from the middle, where her master and Anakin were engaged in battle. Anakin Obviously couldn't sense her, or if her could, did not consider her a threat. Her master, however, knew better. He sent a message to her, through the force.

"Save the younglings!" he said. "I will distract him."

"Master!" She cried out, silently. "You'll die." His reply was heartbreaking.

"Go, they are our only hope. Goodbye, Padawan, I am so proud of you." With that, he turned his full attention to Anakin, giving his life to distract the new Sith Lord.

Kinsa blinked back her tears, no time for that now! She sent a force message to the children, not of which were older than 7.

"Come with me." They all turned to look at her. Jedi children are braver than normal children, and trained to trust elder Jedi implicitly. "One at a time," She added. And so they did, one by one they ran across to her, she was now joined by 5 other Jedi, 2 masters, and 3 padawans. All 6 of them surrounded the younglings, blocking bullets and killing any troopers who came to close. Odin was tiring, but he kept going. He got the feeling that young Skywalker was playing with him. "Well," He thought, "Play all you want. I won't give in to you!"

"Take them to the hangar, there should be a ship waiting." Kinsa shouted to the others. There were now 10 Jedi forming a perimeter around the younglings, and as they moved through the temple, the number of younglings grew, while the older Jedi diminished, struck down by clones. Eventually, the number defending the now 30 something younglings had diminished to a mere 4, 1 knight, 1 master and 2 padawans (including Kinsa). The Clones closed in, ready to kill, each remaining jedi prepared to die, placed themselves between the clones, and the children. The master amoung them, Aldor Gha commanded the younglings. "Run to the hangar, do not stop. Look for Raul, do what he says." The Children snuffled, and obeyed. Kinsa stood with the 3 other Jedi, ready to die.

But, it was not her time. From behind the 4 Jedi came a battle cry. Kinsa risked a look back, and saw 20 knights, at least, rushing towards them. They must have been in their rooms, or training, or the library. They had not met the full on slaughter, and were now here to make their final stand. Aldor Gha cried at the top of his lungs.

"Get the younglings in the ships! Get in them yourselves! GO!" That's exactly what they did. The pilots were all ready to go. Kinsa, somehow, got pushed into Raul's ship. There were 4 more ships, and all were boarded. They kept their doors down until the last live Jedi was aboard. As the 5 ships attempted lift-off, the clones shot at them, frantically, then brought out their laser cannons. Anakin, having killed Jare Odin, also joined in, by the end of the battle, only 2 ships had survived. Why? Because the pilots had hidden them among the debris of the 3 other ships.

Kinsa stared out at space in shock, she had been one of the lucky ones, but all she could think of were the ones that hadn't been so lucky, her master, her friends, the people on the other ships. Tears filled her eyes, and she joined the younglings in their weeping.

"There's still hope." Aldor Gha, who was on the other ship, told everyone aboard both ships. "There are still Jedi, they didn't get all of us. One day, the dark side of the force will be defeated."

And all that was left of the once noble order of the Jedi, were 3 masters, 6 knights, 4 padawans, and 6 younglings.

"But, that's enough for a new beginning." Kinsa thought as a medical droid attended to her numerous wounds. "That's enough for hope."

Okay! Watcha think? Maybe I'll post another chapter, if ya want me to, Review! Constructive criticism also welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I was bored, so I decided to write another chapter. Hope ya'll like it. (oh yeah, I don't own Star Wars, but, most of the characters are mine, not all, but most) um, is a little sappy.

Chapter 2

Night, silence, dark, penetrated only by a gentle whir. The tiny medical bay and its beds all full of warm, silent, sleeping bodies, their breathing a steady, soothing cadence, save one body. Kinsa Jinn was awake, because she is afraid to sleep, because she wass afraid to dream, because she knew what she would see. She ould see her dead master, Jare Odin, fighting the new sith Lord, she would see a thousand Jedi die, cut down by either clone trooper's bullets or Anakin's light saber, she would see a youngling, running, then cut in two, by a former friend. She would see three ships explode, each bearing knights, masters, padawans and younglings; each full of friends. When slept, she knew she would see her friends die. Once the Jedi were great, now, there were only a handful left. Kinsa got up quietly, so as not to wake the others, and slid out the medical bay's door. She walked blindly, fighting to keep her chin down, her mouth up, her eyes dry.

Finally, she entered the mess hall. There did not seem to be anyone there, so she entered and found herself staring out a window, not at the stars, but at her reflection. She was a young girl of about 18, nearing the end of her training, a few more months, and she may have become a knight. She looked away, fighting tears, but for some strange reason, her eyes wandered back to her reflection. Looking back at her was a human girl, small and slender, about 5'5, with tanned skin, and long arms and legs. As she met her own gaze, she found herself staring into a face, long and slender, with earthy brown eyes staring back. Her face was unremarkable, and framed by long, wispy brown hair. She half smiled, as she reached up and touched her hair, which was so much like her uncle's, her uncle Qui-Gon Jinn. Her eyes welled up again, another loved one dead. She was the famous Jedi's niece, the daughter of a brother he could hardly remember, and attachment was forbidden, to anyone. But then, Qui-Gon had never been one to follow the rules, and he had cared about her. He had told her stories when she was a youngling, and brought back small gifts whenever he returned from a mission. She had loved him. At that thought, the ocean of all the emotions inside her rose up, and poured out her eyes, making little streams down her face, and puddles on the floor. She sobbed quietly, leaning against the window for support, pouring out her pain, her fear, her loss to her reflection.

And then she felt a circling warmth around her knees. Kinsa looked down and saw a golden head pressed hard against her knees. She gently placed her hand on the youngling's feathery hair, stroking back and forth. The child looked up, and she found herself looking into large brown eyes.

"Don't cry." The child whispered, his lip trembling. "Master Gha says everyfing is going to be fine." Kinsa smiled, a real smile, and knelt down so she was eyes level with the child. Wiping the wetness of her own face, she said.

"You know, you can cry if you need to, I won't tell anyone." As if waiting for the invitation, the child threw himself into the padawan's arms, sobbing.

"It was so scary, Master Anakin wasn't supposed to do that, he killed my fwiends, and the teachers, and everyone!" He started to howl, squeezing her as tightly and as closely as his little arms could, and she let him. Kinsa just held and rocked him slowly back and forth until his howls had dissolved to little hiccupping sobs. Slowly and carefully, she untangled him, looking up to find herself facing ALL the younglings aboard the ship. She smiled, her own face still wet with tears, and motioned the other 3 to come to her. They practically ran, wanting to be held, wanting to cry, their brave little front broken, and their tiny hearts exposed and leaking from their eyes, she held all of them, letting them cry, crying along with them, until they were all tired. Then she turned the children toward the window, her arms still touching their shoulders.

"Don't you think there are more stars out than usual?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice steady. The younglings stared, then nodded, hesitantly. "Do you know why?" She asked. They shook there heads. "Because, all of our friends are up there." Her voice cracked here, her master had told her this when she had been grieving over Qui-Gon. "Whenever a Jedi, or anyone, dies, a window is opened in the sky to let them in, so they can join the force. The window never closes, and we can see behind the sky, to where they are, to the beauty that is the force. Tonight, there are many new windows up in the sky, one for each of our friends." The children looked with new wonder at the bright sky. "Now, you 4 need some sleep!" She ordered. "Scoot!" Each child gave her a hug and trundled off, leaving Kinsa to wonder, and to think. But, again, she was not alone for long.

"Well done." A deep voice from behind her said. Kinsa turned swiftly, instinct bringing her hand to her light saber.

"Master Dunya!" She cried, frantically wiping at the tears on her face.

"What you told those younglings was correct, young one, it is acceptable to cry." Kinsa attempted to smile at the tall Master.

"I feel like such a baby!" She muttered, then turned toward the window again, though this time staring at the figure directly behind her. Rawa Dunya was a very tall, very broad man, his skin was as dark and as brown as freshly varnished wood, as was his hair, these contrasted strongly with his brilliant green eyes. In fact, if not for his full mouth always being tilted up in a gentle smile, one would certainly be afraid of him, and most still were. However, despite his rather frightening appearance, the man was a kitten, he would never hurt anyone, unless of course they threatened his friends, or his food. Now, he laid a heavy hand on the padawan before him. And in his deep, booming voice, he said;

"You know, the youngling was wrong about one thing." She turned a questioning eye to him. He smiled, his joy spreading slowly over his face. "They didn't kill everyone." Her smile matched his at the thought. Satisfaction filled her heart. Yes, they didn't kill everyone.

A/N: Sooooooooooo, whatcha think? I know, not as much action as the last one, but, I liked it. I hope you did to. Do ya wanta meet the other Jedi refugees? See what they do? Then review! Tell me what you think should happen. Next chapter will have more action. Pinky swear!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mesa back!

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kinsa woke to the smell of breakfast, her stomach growling so loudly that the nearest youngling, an Andorian female, giggled softly as she stretched, her red face, though tearstained, happy and relaxed. Kinsa glowered at her, and then threw a pillow, hitting her target directly in the face. The girl emitted a high-pitched scream, but was not long to retaliate. Kinsa ducked, then used the force to hit make the pillow hit a still sleeping human boy, the same golden haired angel from last night. He snapped up, grabbing his own pillow and flinging it blindly, hitting a Naboo boy with dark hair and eyes squarely in the back. The dark-haired boy instantly turned and flung his own pillow towards the golden haired boy, who ducked, and turned to grab the pillow, which had clipped a Wookie male with soft chocolate fur. The Wookie reached the pillow first and returned fire. Needless to say, for the next five minutes high screams and happy giggles emitted from the sick room.

It all stopped when a very young Jedi Knight named Talisin poked in his head and yelled. "What's going on in here?" Kinsa and the children who had pinned her to the ground stared at him for a minute, and then a pillow made contact with his head. "Hey!" he screamed. "Who did that?" Everyone pointed at everybody else. "Oh, then I suppose I'll just have to punish all of you!" With this, he joined in the fray, initiating another full ten minutes of pillow fighting, which was finally halted when a very, very big man lifted Talisin and the children off a screaming Kinsa. Master Dunya was trying very, very hard to keep a stern face, but his eyes betrayed his merriment. Kinsa, on the other hand, did not help matters by bursting into peals of laughter at the sight of the big Knight easily holding a near grown boy, and four younglings, without even trying.

"Enough play! Breakfast!" Everyone's face fell for one moment, they hadn't eaten since the massacre. The children snapped out of it quickly though, and started squirming and squealing to be put down, and a much deeper voice protesting that he was 'much to old for this' destroyed the melancholy mood completely. Master Dunya simply shook his head, and, still holding the fivesome, exited the medical bay. Kinsa, once she caught her breath, scrambled to her feet, and followed.

After breakfast, eggs, fruit, and some kind of meat, the children trundled off with a medical droid, and the elder Jedi got down to serious business. Master Gha appeared on the hologram projector in the middle of the bridge.

"The Temple has been destroyed." She said gravely. Kinsa looked away, absorbing the shock of what she knew, but couldn't quite grasp until now. "But" Master Gha continued, "Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi are still alive." A cold thrill washed through Kinsa as she and her elders started pounding Gha with questions.

"How?"

"Any others?"

"Will we meet them?"

"What has happened?" Gha chose to answer the final question.

"The emperor and Anakin Skywalker have taken control of the Senate. The republic is no more; the Empire has taken it's place."

"Was Palpatine the Sith Lord?" Raul asked.

"Yes." Kinsa clenched her hands, Anakin was supposed to have been the Chosen One!

"Are we going to meet Obi-Wan and Master Yoda?" She asked.

"Yes. After they deactivate a beacon that has been set up to summon any surviving Jedi."

"Surviving Jedi?" Master Dunya whispered (or rumbled). Master Gha took a minute before answering.

"Yes, the clone troopers turned on the Jedi all over the galaxy."

"No." The word used by Talisen echoed how they all felt. They were truly alone now.

A/N: Okay, so the action was a pillow fight! Sue me! I plan to get more into the kids next time. Ciao!


End file.
